


Good Morning G-Ma

by unrestedjade



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandma has a routine. Short slice-of-life for a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning G-Ma

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr wanted slice of life fic with Grandma. Awwww, good old G-moms.

The sun was just skirting the horizon as the squat old woman made her way out onto the pier. Hands that were nut-brown and gnarled as driftwood gripped the rope, and she hummed a nameless tune to herself while she hauled her crab pot out of the water. Old as she was, the years hadn’t made her frail. A lifetime of sea air and fresh fish kept her spry.

 

Along with the two youngsters she shared home with, of course. A fine stew and crab cakes would be just the thing for their dinner after a day spent doing chores and playing in the surf.

 

The pot was heavy. She’d baited the trap well, and the sea rewarded her investment. With basket and culling stick at the ready, she set about sorting her catch. The dead crabs and the egg-heavy mothers, she threw back into the water– the former to keep her grandchildren and herself from catching sick, and the latter to ensure that there were more crabs to catch in the future.

 

The sea gave generously, but it was wise to know what to take and what to give back.

 

Her basket full of snipping morsels, the old woman walked home again. She stored the basket in the cool of the root cellar, and set the kettle over the fire for her morning tea. As she waited, she listened to the waves and the cries of the gulls, and watched from the window as the fishermen readied their boats for the day’s work.

 

The creak of weathered wood and the jaunty snap of white canvas in the wind filled her mind with thoughts of the past. How long had it been since her own child’s fishing boat had put out to sea, never to return? Aryll had been little more than a babe in arms, then.

 

The sea gave. The sea took, and did not give back. This would always be so.

 

A young girl clambered down from the loft, blonde hair cow-licked from sleep. She bounced along the creaking floorboards to give the old woman a hug.

 

“Good morning, Grandma!”

 

The old woman smiled, returning the hug with interest. “Good morning, Aryll. Did you sleep well?”

 

Her granddaughter nodded, and moved to the cupboard to measure tea into the chipped teapot. “Big brother snored half the night away, though. Maybe he wore himself out, and that’s why he’s still in bed so late.”

 

Though the sun has just risen, most people on Outset rose early, whether by inclination or necessity. To sleep when it was light out was idleness itself.

 

“Well, he’s at that age when sleep is hard to shake,” the old woman said, chuckling. “Leave him abed a little longer, and we’ll see if we can roust him after we’ve enjoyed our tea.”

 

Aryll fetched two cups while the old woman poured hot water from the kettle into the teapot to steep. “Can we walk in the woods on the heights today?” She bounced on her heels, peering over the edge of the table with hope shining in her dark eyes.

 

The old woman smiled. “If you can convince Link to go up with you, then I’ve no objections,” she said, adding a dollop of honey to Aryll’s cup and setting it before her. “Provided you work on your letters this morning, mind. And you can gather some herbs for me while you’re there.”

 

“Deal!” Aryll blew on her tea and took a sip. Aside from the slurping, she was as dainty a little lady as any on Windfall Island.

 

The tea was just what her old bones needed after her early morning walk. The old woman took a loud slurp from her own cup. The pair shared a laugh, and the old woman stood to fix a platter of smoked fish, fruit, and bread for their breakfast.

 

Yes, it was going to be a fine day.


End file.
